


Blood Lust

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, It's almost like soulless!sam, Masochist!Reader, Sadist!Sam, Sam is probably OOC but he's under the effects of demon blood, Swearing, demon blood!Sam, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gives Sam a demon toy to play with while he’s under the effects of demon blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. This is one of the darkest, roughest, (and most fun) things I’ve written to date. I feel like Sam’s out of character (a lot), but I’m justifying it by the fact that he’s under demon blood. Like this seriously kinda scared me a bit (but it was fun) 
> 
> WARNINGS: Bondage, Blood (and blood drinking), Masochist!Reader, Sadist!Sam, swearing (so much swearing), reader gets cut and drank from. I feel like this is a rough fic. It might not really be, but I’m warning you. If I missed any warnings and you feel like I should add it, please let me know. I don’t want to accidentally hurt or trigger someone.
> 
> *Italics are flashback*

You found yourself strung up in a warehouse outside of some small town in Nebraska. Your hands were attached to a chain pulled high above your head. Muffled voices floated through the thin walls. Ruby was arguing with the guy you were supposed to help. And by “help” you meant “get fucked senseless by.”

_“Come on.” Ruby pestered. “I know full and well you like it rough.” She threw a wink your way. You didn’t trust her by any means but she was the closest to trust demons got._

_“All I have to do is get Sam riled up, all you have to do is let him have his wicked way with you.” You had told her to give you a couple days to think about it. You didn’t even need them._

The door behind you opened and you heard two pairs of footsteps approach you. You twisted trying to get a visual on the infamous Sam Winchester, but a pair of massive hands kept you still.

“Do what you want with her. Drink her blood, fuck her - don’t particularly care. Try not to bleed her dry though. She’s half decent – for a demon.” You heard Ruby turn away and her footsteps faded leaving you alone with the hunter. His hands left you as he circled you, like lion circles his prey. As he came around to your line of sight, you saw his eyes roaming the length of your body. His lips were slightly red; Ruby had already given him her blood. Otherwise he wouldn’t look as dangerous as he did. He pulled his knife from his pocket and flicked it open. He cut your shirt off of you precisely and carefully. As if he didn’t want to spill any blood – at least not yet. After removing your shirt, he cut the thin strip of fabric holding the cups of your bra together. He made quick work of the straps until your chest was bare and open to him. He took your left breast in one of his hands and twisted and pinched the nipple of the other making you shiver in anticipation. Sam laughed darkly.

“She was right. You do get off on this.” You whimpered slightly as he tugged harder on your nipple.

“You know what I get off on?” He asked. He pulled out the knife again and held the blade close to your face. He moved it to your upper arm and made a long cut across. You saw his eyes darken and his mouth open slightly. You gasped as his mouth attacked the wound and he began to drink your blood.

He pulled back, his pupils blown. He ripped your jeans off of you and kissed you harshly. He bit hard on your lip breaking the skin. He lapped up the blood greedily. He grabbed your hair and yanked your head back roughly. His mouth found your neck and he began to bite and suck dark marks into your vessel’s skin. You gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

“Sam,” you moaned. He pulled back quickly and slapped you across the face.

“Not. A. Word.” He grunted as he held your chin firmly. He was breathing heavily. There was a wild animalistic gleam in his eyes.

“Do you understand me? Not a sound.” You nodded gingerly. He wrenched your head to the side exposing your neck. He wedged his knee between your legs forcing them apart.

“You going to fight me? Or are you enjoying this?” He muttered tin your ear. He reached into your pants and thrust a finger harshly into you.

“You’re soaked, Demon. You’re enjoying this so much. Demon getting fucked by a hunter, and you’re going to love every fucking minute of it.” He ripped your jeans down and pulled them off of your legs leaving you completely uncovered to him. His eyes examined your naked body

“Not bad – for a black eyed bitch.” He muttered. He made quick work of his shirt and started on his jeans when he started talking again.

“You have no idea how much I’d love to see your mouth around my cock, how pretty you’d look. But damn, you look so good strung out like this.” He ran his hands over your body and pushed his jeans and boxers down to the floor. He stepped closer so he was pressed flush against you. His cock swung freely and smacked against your hip.

“Do you want this?” He slapped his cock against your leg. You nodded furiously and he smirked at you.

“Greedy little whore, aren’t we? Well I’m not giving it to you for nothing, now am I?” He bent down and picked up his knife again. You shuddered as he pressed it against your cheek. His eyes flicked over to your still slightly bleeding arm.

“Maybe another one to match.” He moved to your other arm and cut another thin line. He watched a line of blood slowly run down your arm before licking it up and attaching his mouth to the shallow cut. It stung, but you enjoyed the pain. He pulled away harshly, blood staining his lips and chin. You were writhing with need.

“You think you deserve to be fucked yet?” You screwed your eyes shut, trying not to moan. You gasped as the tip of his cock pressed against your cunt. He lifted your legs and you wrapped them around his waist, but he kept himself just barely in you. Then, with one swift, smooth motion, he filled you completely. It took all of your control not to cry out in pleasure, but a whimper still escaped your mouth. You waited for him to move, but he didn’t. You opened your eyes and he was smirking at you. As soon as you opened your eyes he started thrusting violently. His hands wrapped around your back pulling you closer to him as he pounded you. You tried squirming slightly trying to get him to hit you at just the right angle, but he kept you firmly where he wanted you.

“You’re not coming without my say so – if I say so.” He growled in your ear. His hands slid down your back and grabbed your ass hard enough that you were sure you were going to have bruises.

“Demon bitch,” he grunted. “You’re loving getting fucked like this. Dirty little demon, fucked by a hunter.”

His breath quickened and his thrusts became erratic as he came closer to his orgasm. Desperate for release, you bucked against his iron hold. He held you still as he finally came within you.

He pulled out of you and started gathering his clothes, his cum dripping down your thighs.

“Please,” you whimpered still writhing without release. Sam laughed darkly as he pulled on his jeans. He gripped your chin tightly and looked you straight in the eye.

“Don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you.” 


	2. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam meet again.

You didn’t ask Ruby to see Sam again. You didn’t have to. She knew you were just as hooked as he was. So when she suggested you be at the motel she had texted you, you didn’t think twice. Sam Winchester was like a drug, it seemed he was as addicted to you as you were to him. True, he didn’t really need you; any demon would do for him – but one taste of him and you were hooked.

 

You knocked hesitantly on the motel room door; the red paint was chipped slightly. When it opened Sam Winchester peeked around the edge before pulling it open just enough for you to squeeze in.

 

“Ruby said you’d be back.” He said as he closed the door behind you.

 

“Yeah, well…” You responded. You gasped as he moved quickly and pulled you to him your back hitting his chest hard. He grabbed your upper arm and pushed you down to your knees. No time for small talk. You were just there for him to fuck. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them to the ground.

 

“Open up,” He said shortly. Without a second thought, your jaw dropped allowing him to push his cock into your mouth. His hands twisted into your hair and kept you in place as he pushed further into your mouth. He ignored your gagging as he pushed even further until your nose pressed against his stomach. He held you there as long as he could before releasing your head and allowing you to breath. After a few seconds he started fucking your face.

 

“I was right,” he grunted, “you are hot with our lips stretched out around my cock.” You didn’t respond; you couldn’t with his dick in your mouth.

 

“And you like this so much. Used and abused by a hunter – it’s a new low, even for a demon.” He was right. Somehow, he was right. To give up control and putting your life in the hands of this addict hunter, it was terrifyingly thrilling.

You had tears running down your face from the brutal pace he set. Finally, he pulled away leaving you gasping for breath and coughing. Sam roughly grabbed you by the arms and pulled you up before pushing you back onto the bed. He literally tore your shirt off your body before ripping your jeans off. You unconsciously tried to scoot away from him, but Sam grabbed your ankles and pulled you flat.

 

“Stay.” He ordered before leaving the bed. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and watched him. Sam dug around in a duffle bag before coming back with a length of rope. He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He stood next to the bed and shoved your shoulders back down. He tugged your arms roughly over your head and secured tightly to the headboard. The rough rope cut into your wrists as tested the knots. You should’ve known they would be inescapable. His face was completely blank as he pulled your legs and stretched you out taunt. He silently climbed on to the bed and settled between your legs He suddenly pushed your legs apart, his knees holding you open to him. With a strange gentleness he moved his hand up your thighs and stroked your slit, his fingers carefully opening you up.

 

“Do you realize how wet you are, demon?” You didn’t want to admit it, even to yourself.

 

“You’re soaked.” He commented as he pushed a thick finger into you and stretched you with just one finger.

 

“So wet and tight,” He muttered before pulling out. He leaned over you and reached to the nightstand and grabbed a sharp knife. He drew the blade across your stomach leaving a shallow cut along your skin. He leaned down and licked along the line of blood careful not to spill a drop. When he looked up at you, his eyes were darker - the effects of your blood entering his system.

 

“Shit,” You whispered as he quickly crawled over you body and kissed you roughly. He bit hard on your bottom lip, enough to break skin and he sucked the blood from your wound. You whimpered slightly as his fingers dug into your sides pulling your body closer to his. His hands started shaking, as he pulled away and fumbled with his jeans.

 

“I’m going to take you so hard.” He muttered as he shoved his jeans off the bed. His enormous hands wrapped around your wrists, his grip hard enough to bruise you. His cock bumped at your thigh; you shivered slightly in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Oh, you want this.” He whispered darkly.

 

“You want my cock in you, stretching you out – you want it, you _need_ it.” You whimpered slightly. And without any warning, he pushed himself deep within you.

 

“Oh, fuck,” You groaned as he filled you. He gave you absolutely no time to adjust to him as he started fucking you. His head dropped to right next to your ear.

 

“If Hell could see you now,” He muttered. “Fucked into the mattress by a hunter – again? You’d be a disgrace. But you don’t fucking care. You’re getting what you want; I am splitting you open and I’m going to fill you up with my cum.” You couldn’t think straight and you descended into mindless moans and whimpers. Sam grunted, as he got closer to his climax.

 

“Fuck,” Sam grunted before coming in you. You whimpered at the loss of him pulling out of you. You writhed underneath his body, your own release hanging just out of reach.

 

“Did the little demon not come?” Sam taunted darkly. He grabbed the knife again.

 

“You give me what I want, and I’ll give you what you want. Sound like a deal?” You nodded vigorously.

 

“Seal the deal?” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed you harshly pulling the blood where he had bit before. Without looking, he made a line down your arm with the knife before attaching his mouth to the incision. You gasped at the sharp sting of Sam pulling the blood from your body. Sam pulled away from you, his mouth stained red.

 

“You deserve to come now?” He asked and you just whimpered slightly. He moved down between your legs. He hooked your legs over his thighs and pressed his fingers against your clit before moving in fast small circles. You were back on the edge again as he pushed you.

 

“If you could see yourself, writhing under the touch of a hunter, my cum dripping out of you.” He muttered.

 

“And now you’re going to come.” He pushed you over the edge and you came hard. You were gasping for breath as he cut the ropes. You sat up and rubbed the marks that were left and looked at your bruised body.

 

“Damn, you don’t hold back.” You muttered. He shrugged as he redressed. He left you on the bed as he started towards the door of the motel.

 

“Will I see you again?” You asked hesitantly as he reached for the door.

 

“You mean will we fuck again?” He asked and shrugged.

 

“Depends if my brother and I kill you first. After all, you are a demon.”


End file.
